1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to interactive television systems, and more particularly, to methods for audio capture and communication during television broadcasts.
2. Description of the Background Art
Television watching is an immensely popular pastime throughout the world. Indeed, one or more televisions may be found in virtually every residence in the United States and in many foreign countries.
For many, the television viewing experience is enhanced by watching television programs with other people. Thus, typical residences are equipped with numerous seats in front of a television to accommodate several family members and friends. Certain television programs are more frequently viewed in the company of others. For example, sporting events, television premieres, political debates, and other significant television broadcasts are typically viewed by groups of people.
Often it is inconvenient for viewers to be physically present in the same room due to geographical distances, conflicting schedules, short notice, and other limitations. In such instances, viewers may watch a television program individually and then meet at a later time to discuss the program. However, if the viewers are unable to meet for an extended period of time, a discussion of the program may become stale.
Alternatively, viewers may teleconference during a program (e.g., call one another on a telephone) for a more interactive discourse. Unfortunately, conventional teleconferencing presents a number of disadvantages.
For example, extended teleconferencing during a broadcast may deprive other household members of the use of the telephone. Moreover, a telephone may not be easily accessible at the viewer's location, and relocating a telephone to the viewer's location may be difficult or inconvenient, particularly after a program has commenced. In addition, teleconferencing may be expensive, particularly where more than two parties are connected simultaneously.
Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a convenient technique for conversing during a television broadcast with one or more other viewers at remote physical locations. It would be a further advancement in the art to provide a cost-effective system for conferencing which provides minimal disruption of the television program being viewed.